fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario
(1981) |latest_appearance = (2017) |series = Super Mario |type = Human }} Mario is a heroic Italian plumber who stars as the main character in the popular Nintendo franchise, the Mario series. Mario is known for saving Princess Peach from the Mushroom Kingdom's enemy, Bowser, in many of his games. Mario is also the mascot of Nintendo and has been known as the most famous video game character of all time. For other versions of Mario, see Mario's power-ups. Biography Mario first appeared as a carpenter in the game Donkey Kong saving his girlfriend Pauline from the clutches of the evil Donkey Kong, and since then has appeared in over 250 games, almost always being a playable main character whose heroic acts prevail over the bad guys. Canonically, he first appeared in the world when a stork carrying him and his brother was attacked by Kamek and he fell onto Yoshi's back, experiencing his first adventure. He mostly lives in the Mushroom Kingdom, regularly stopping Bowser's evil acts, and rescuing Peach from him after she is kidnapped. He has also ventured to many other worlds and times to save the world from destruction. He is labeled as a plumber but is rarely seen doing his job. Appearance In Mario's current appearance, Mario wears blue overalls with yellow buttons, a plain red shirt, a red hat with a red 'M' on it, brown shoes, and white gloves that look similar to Mickey's. Mario has a round nose, a bumpy dark brown Italian mustache, brown hair, and is also a bit overweight. Mario looks a lot like his brother, Luigi. Mario's clothing changed over the games. His overalls' and shirt's colors were switched around and he has been growing a bit taller or more well-rounded. Interestingly, Mario seems to have a tribal tattoo that he keeps hidden under his overalls, located on his left arm. This fact was revealed in an ad for the Gameboy Advance SP: Tribal Edition. The canonicity of whether Mario has this tattoo was uncertain until Super Mario Odyssey, when it was revealed that he no longer has it. It is possible this tattoo was a temporary one, and the fact that he did have it at one point is canon. In Super Mario Odyssey, he has access to a wide array of outfits that can be bought at the various Crazy Cap stores across the globe. These vary from swimsuits, tuxedos, snow coats, and more. It is also likely Mario has his ears pierced, as he wears the earrings when he puts on Peach's Lamode Dress. Personality While Mario appears to be an ill-defined hero archetype, a closer look reveals the trademark qualities that make him a beloved role model for children. Mario is adventurous and curious about the world around him. He is well-known for his wide-eyed optimism and cheery good humor. These traits lead him to his frequent acts of resourcefulness and inventiveness, such as swinging a raccoon tail as a lethal bludgeon and travelling through plumbing to skip entire levels; and Mario's love of exploration leads him to victory time and time again. It should come as no surprise Mario has a strong moral compass. He is brave in the face of danger, doing what he thinks is righteous even in the most treacherous situations. He is tolerant of others, loyal to his many friends, supportive of his brother Luigi, and grudgeless against his enemies. His tolerance extends to new kinds of foods and music, for instance. Abilities & Power Ups ::Main Article: Mario's Power-Ups Mario has many abilities throughout his many games. Mario's oldest abilities include his Super Mario power up which makes Mario bigger after he eats a Super Mushroom, Fire Mario which makes Mario able to shoot fireballs after getting a Fire Flower, and Invincible Mario which makes Mario invincible after touching a Starman. He has found several other power-ups over the years, such as the Metal Cap and Flying Cap, Tanooki Leaf, and Ice Flower. He has even ventured into interstellar space and found odd alien powerups like the Bee Mushroom. He also has many abilities of his own. He can jump amazingly high and fall on top of enemies to crush them, or he can kick and punch them in the 3D games. He can also Spin Jump in many games, harnessing a magical power to destroy enemies easier. Game Appearances Super Mario Bros. series Super Toads: The Snow Galaxies In Super Toads: The Snow Galaxies, Mario makes a cameo and is mentioned by Luigi. New Super Mario Bros: Fusion The New Super Mario Bros. Fusion features Mario as he once again is forced to save Princess Peach. His special ability is the best most powerful Star Spin. New Super Mario Bros U 2: Return to the Mushroom World In New Super Mario Bros U 2: Return to the Mushroom World, Mario goes to the Mushroom World to save the seven kings from Bowser and Metal Mario with the help of Luigi, Toad and Peach. He's the most balanced character of the four. Super Mario and the Ludu Tree In Super Mario and the Ludu Tree, Mario is the first main character and has to save Peach. In this game he will also have some new features, such as different powerups, different styles of outfits, etc. New Super Mario Bros.: Clash of the Koopas Mario has to save Princess Peach once again in New Super Mario Bros.: Clash of the Koopas. Along with the other playable characters, he can use different power-ups. He's the only default character in the game and is recommended for beginners. Super Mario Throwback Mario and Luigi meet their brothers Alfonso and Gustavo, and the four have to save Princess Peach and Daisy. Many enemies return from classic games, as well as bosses and allies. Mario, Luigi, Alfonso and Gustavo are the four default characters in the game, as well as the only ones that can be played as in story mode, though any character can be used in freeplay mode. Super Mario Moose Mario appears in Super Mario Moose as the main hero and one of the playable characters. ''Super Mario Bros.: Plumbers Unite'' After the events of Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins, Mario grows exhausted and settles back at home with his brother. After an unspecified amount of time (during which, the events of the Wario Land series take place), the two brothers are suddenly arrested under the allegations that they failed to stop the Wario Bros. (who were also innocent) from robbing the castle's royal treasury. After a few days in jail, the four plumbers are tasked with collecting every bit of the lost treasure scattered throughout the Mushroom Kingdom. Alongside Luigi, Mario sees robotic duplicates of himself and his four allies heading into the woods, and gives chase. Eventually, he joins forces with the other three plumbers (overcoming the differences within the group in the process) and defeats not only the robotic clones, but the true culprit Bowser as well, thus clearing his name and lessening the tensity of his rivalry with the Wario Bros. In terms of gameplay, Mario's defense is tied with Waluigi's, and he ranks in third place in terms of speed, power, and jump-height. Nonetheless, he still has average stats overall. ''Super Mario 64 1/2'' Between the events of Super Mario Galaxy and Super Mario Galaxy 2, Mario was enjoying a large lunch with Luigi, before the two received an invitation to Peach Castle. Upon arriving (and grabbing a Power Star on the doorstep), they are both greeted by a surprise party to celebrate their 40th birthday. However, Mario notices that the cake is spiked with lots of cayenne-pepper passes out (as does his brother). Upon waking up, he finds everyone gone, and realizes that Bowser had conquered the castle while he was out cold. Wasting no time, Mario sets off to reclaim the castle (as well as two other castles) by nabbing Power Stars, rescuing his brother and the three princess in the process. After he seemingly beats Bowser in the end, Mario is suddenly incapacitated, before realizing that the entire adventure was just a dream. Mario can run faster than Luigi, but can't jump as high. Super Mario Quartz Mario returns as the main playable character in Super Mario Quartz, being once again joined by Cappy as he travels through the different kingdoms follow Bowser Jr. as he steals the Quartz Shards from the kingdom's rulers for Bowser destroy the world with. Super Mario's Split Kingdoms Mario is the main protagonist of Super Mario's Split Kingdoms. He is on a quest to defeat Splitz and is mainly joined by Nimvesa. Mario is the basic character, he has totally balanced statistics. Fighting Series Rareware: The Fighters In Rareware: The Fighters, Mario is a hidden character in this game alongside Rareware's most famous characters. Super Smash Bros. Brutal Duel. Mario is set to return as a default veteran in Super Smash Bros. Brutal Duel. *B Netural: Fireball *B Side: Cape *B Up: Rocket Nozzle *B Down: Mario Tornado *Final Smash: Mario Finale Super Smash Bros T. Mario is one of the starting characters in Super Smash Bros. T with a bit of an upgrade. *Standard B - Mario shoots a fireball but faster than previous games to be similar to his fire flower. *Side B - Mario uses his Cape as defense or to flip other players around. No changes. *Up B - Mario jumps up in a way from his classic days. While hitting players, coins will come out of them. *Down B - Mario spins around with a blue aura in his hands, based off of his original Mario Tornado and his Mario Galaxy spin. *Final Smash - Mario creates a giant lazer-type fire blast with his hands, named the Mario Finale. 'Super Smash Bros. 8' Main article: Mario (SSB8) Mario is a veteran character who reappears in the eighth Smash Bros. game, Super Smash Bros. Endgame. Mario is a default character and is a middleweight. Mario is very strong in hand to hand combat, but weak in long ranged combat. Special Moves #Neutral: Fireball () ##Customized #1: Fire Orb () ##Customized #2: Fire Pebble () #Side: Cape () ##Customized #1: Electric Rug () ##Customized #2: Blazing Sheet () #Up: Super Jump Punch () ##Customized #1: Blazing Uppercut () ##Customized #2: Magical Fist () #Down: F.L.U.U.D () ##Customized #1: Rocket Nozzle () ##Customized #2: Turbo Nozzle () #Final Smash: Superstar Finale (Mario's new final smash that replaces the Mario Finale. However it works the same way the attack does, except Mario uses a Super Star (or Rainbow Star) and then charges up the attack. Sometimes Mario will say "Ka...me...ha...me...HAA!" before launching the brutal attack.) Brandon's Super Smash Bros. Main article: Mario (BSSB) Mario appears as a default playable character in Brandon's Super Smash Bros.. Super Smash Bros. Bloodlust Main article: Mario (SSBBloodlust) Mario, once again, is a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Bloodlust. Mario is in the S tier, ranked number 12. Mario's moves are retained from Super Smash Bros. and Super Smash Bros. for the Nintendo 3DS/Wii U. His Final Smash doesn't change, so he still has the Mario Finale. Super Smash Bros. Over Main article: Mario (SSB Over) Mario appears in Super Smash Bros. Over as a playable veteran. He is aviliable from the start of the game. He retains most of his Moveset from previous games; however, his down special has been replaced and his cape now does more damage. Super Smash Bros. Switch! Mario appears in Super Smash Bros. Switch as a default character. His moves are the same as in SSB4. Jake's Super Smash Bros. Mario appears in Jake's Super Smash Bros. as a playable character. Mario's moveset in the game is largely the same as it was in previous Super Smash Bros. titles, as he retains all of his neutral, side, and down special moves (Fireball, Cape, and F.L.U.D.D., respectively). His Final Smash has been reworked slightly and takes inspiration from his Ultra Flame attack from Super Mario RPG: Legend of Seven Stars, after which this attack was named. Finally, his up special move has been fully reworked from the Super Jump Punch to his Star Spin ability from Super Mario Galaxy, which he can use twice while airborne before entering a helpless state. Trophy Descriptions Super Smash Bros Feud Mario returns in Super Smash Bros. Feud with the same moves as in ultimate except for his new move Cappy Turn witch replaces the cape but has the same mechanic for more info on Mario in Super Smash Bros Feud visit Mario (SSB Feud) Super Smash Brothers Ultimate Fighters Mario is a returning veteran in SSBUF. He confirmed to appear on May 25, 2018 along side the rest of the original 8. Super Smash Bros. Revolution - Fox's Build Mario is a starter character in Revolution. His appearance in this installment is mostly different compared to previous appearances in Smash. He further references his appearances better, gaining his dive dash attack and damaging footstool, along with Cappy as a shield special attack with Cappy Tornado. To know more about Mario's moveset, changelog and alternate colours, check Mario (Revolution). RPG Series Mario & Luigi: All Stars Mario appears in Mario & Luigi: All Stars as the main character of the series. He is controlled throughout the game using the A button. He is brothers with Luigi. He and Luigi team up with Wario and Waluigi to stop Chancellor Hedron and the Ztars. He tends to be equally rounded when it comes to his base stats. Toad Town Universe Mario appears as a main character and an ally. Mario rescues the player with Link in the beginning and uses the moves Jump, Hammer, and Fireball in battle. He is located in Toad Town Square. Captain Toad: Pokémon Trainer Mario appears in the crossover game Captain Toad: Pokémon Trainer as the 7th Gym Leader and specializes in Fire-type Pokémon. After being defeated, he'll give the Flower Badge, $5,000.00 and TM35 (Flamethrower) as prizes. If the player uses one of certain amiibo, he will give $6,000.00 instead of usual $5,000.00. If the Charizard amiibo is used, Mario will also give a Charizardite X to the player. ''Mario & Pokèmon: Shocking Blazes Mario is the main protagonist of ''Mario & Pokèmon: Shocking Blazes alongside Pikachu. He goes on a quest to save his and the electric mouse's worlds from evil forces of mechanical monsters. Mario can stomp on enemies, use his hammer and shoot fire from his hands. His special moves consists of stomping on multiple enemies or just stomping on just one multiple times and shooting fire at multiple enemies. ''Super Mario Battle Mario appears in Super Mario Battle as one of the twelve starter fighters. For his moveset see here. Super Smash Bros. Emerald Main article: Mario/Smash Bros. Emerald Mario is one of the twelve starting fighters in Super Smash Bros. Emerald. Mario's home stage is Peach's Castle 64 and final smash is Mario Finale. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Stats: *'HP': 18 *'SP': 8 *'ATK': 20 *'DEF': 17 *'SPD': 14 *'SATK': 13 *'SDEF': 12 Mario & Luigi: Yoshi's Story In Mario & Luigi: Yoshi's Story, Mario is one of the four main protagonists. Mario is also an optional boss in chapter 7, depending on which team the player chose. Racing series Super Mario Hover Race Mario is one of the racers in Super Mario Hover Race. Mario Kart 8 Wii U Mario appears as a playable character in Mario Kart 8 Wii U. His special move is Fire Flower. Stats: '''Speed': 2.5 Acceleration: 2.5 Drift: 3 Handling: 2.5 Off-Road: 2.5 Mario Kart Wii 2.0 Mario appears as a playable character in Mario Kart Wii 2.0. Party series Ultimate Mario Party U Mario is having a party and plays a major role in the plot, his default partner is Luigi and they share the team name "Blood Brothers." Mario Party: Country Conquest Main article: Mario (MP:CC) Mario reappears in the third handheld Mario Party game, Mario Party: Country Conquest. Once again, Mario is a default character as usual and is a balanced character. Mario has good stats as all of them are average (3/5). Mario's Perfect Strike is the Grand Fireball. Mario has a major role in the story where a new villain Ceredoom comes and ruins Mario's vacation after defeating Bowser once again. Ceredoom tells Mario that he should come to his lab for an experiment he is working on. All that he needs is Star Shards to power up the Ultima Core. After Mario defeats all the bosses along with his friends in different countries, he gathers all of the shards so he can have enough power to destroy the Mushroom Kingdom and possibly the Mushroom Realm. Mario and his friends managed to stop the evil witch doctor and his plans, and he explodes to pure dust. Extreme Mario World Mario returns as a main protagonist in this game. Sports Games Mario Hoops 3-On-3 Deluxe Mario appears in Mario Hoops 3-On-3 Deluxe as a playable character. He is an All-Around character type and his special move is Fire Shot. He is a starter character. His Default partner is Luigi Media Appearences The Rage of Bowser In The Rage of Bowser: A Mario Movie, both Future and 1983 Mario and Luigi are the Dudes/Damsels In Distress. Future Mario and Luigi are leading the victorious battle that would drive King Bowser Koopa and the Koopa Kingdom from the Mushroom Kingdom forever. Bowser finally declares that he has had enough of Mario and Luigi foiling his plans, so he goes back in time to 1983 to kill 1983 Mario and 1983 Luigi before they return to the Mushroom Kingdom in 1985 and save Princess Peach the first time in Super Mario Bros.. It is up to Future Princess Peach to go back in time to 1983, stop Bowser if she can, and save the Mario Bros. Super Mario and Friends: Zennu Quest Mario, Luigi, and their friends Yoshi and Pucca took a van to a party at Peach's Castle, but inadvertently went the wrong way when Dark Bowser switched the road signs. At Bowser's castle, they were accidentally sent to Zennu with a rocket. Ob Zennu, Mario and his friends were accused of causing a fire, but Sheen Estevez proved that they were not guilty. From then on, Sheen became Mario's ally. Lumoshi's Cookies: War Mario appears as a playable fighter in Lumoshi's Cookies: War. Mario & Kirby: The Hope of All Realms Main article: Mario (M&K:THoAR) Mario is one of the major protagonists in the TV show, Mario & Kirby: The Hope of All Realms. He and Kirby save their respective realm from their respective arch nemesis, Bowser and King Dedede. Mario's basic weapon is the trusty Hammer. In some episodes, he shares his items with Kirby, which are mostly power-ups. Kirby sometimes swallows the power ups and turns into a respective copy ability. Rosalina's Galaxy Adventure Not much is known about Mario yet in this game besides the fact that Bowser has kidnapped him. The Stories of New Tendo City Mario appears as one of the many reimagined Nintendo characters living in New Tendo City. In the series, he and Luigi gain the last names Rosato, and run an Italian Cafe when they aren't starring in their famous TV show, "The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!!!". Mario is also married to Peach, and in the series is close friends with Bowser, Donkey Kong, and Mayor Pauline. His resturant is across the street from Kirby's and the two have a business rivalry. amiibo Relationships Luigi Mario's relationship with Luigi is one of the most complex in the entire Mario lore, as it ranges from a loving one to one where Luigi is constantly feeling left out. In one particularly strange and uncharacteristic instance, he intentionally steps and squirms on Luigi's foot when Luigi receives a trophy in Mario Power Tennis. In the RPG games, Luigi is characterized as tired of being Player 2", for despite being a hero in his own right, he is often overshadowed by Mario. While Mario has given him proper credit, he seems to have outright lied in the Mario Sports Mix press conference, stating that "Luigi loves being his sidekick". Luigi will often join Mario on his adventures and the two of them are normally paired together in sports titles and spin-offs. They have a distinct yet strong brotherly bond and will stop at nothing to help each other when one is in trouble, as seen in games such as Luigi's Mansion. It is stated in the 1993 official Nintendo Character Manual that Mario, when he retires, plans to give his plumbing business to Luigi. Yoshi Yoshi may be Mario's first good friend. As explained in the numerous prequels that makes up the Yoshi's Island series, Yoshi has protected and carried Mario to his parents when the Stork failed to deliver him. In the present day, Yoshi continues to help Mario against Bowser, usually serving as his steed. Princess Peach Mario often rescues her from Bowser, who kidnaps her fairly often. The actual relationship between the two is unclear sometimes; some sources state they are in a ongoing relationship or state it is a crush at best. Regardless, Peach has kissed Mario on the cheek on many occasions as well as baking him a cake to celebrate her rescue. In the Smash series, she has a ring on her finger, possibly indicating they are married, although this is merely speculation. Bowser Mario and Bowser absolutely hate each other because Bowser kidnaps Princess Peach fairly often, but get rescued by Mario. Sometimes at some games they become allied once and work together, Mario often defeats Bowser, even when Bowser didn't take Princess Peach. Wario Wario is Mario's rival. As explained in numerous games where Wario appears, but sometimes they are on friendly terms such as in the Mario Party series and Super Mario 64 DS. Waluigi Mario and Waluigi lack interaction with each other because of Waluigi's rivalry with Luigi, but Waluigi seems to hate Mario too in some games, they have battled each other in Mario Dance Dance Revolution without Luigi which is their only interaction that has nothing to do with Luigi and Wario. Pauline Mario often rescues her from Donkey Kong in some Mario and Donkey Kong games because Donkey Kong has a strong crush on her, referenced to King Kong. People often believe that Mario and Pauline has broken up with each other since Mario rescues Princess Peach too, people also believe Pauline and Peach hate each other because they both love Mario, however it is unknown how the relationship with Pauline and Peach will be in Super Mario Odysssey. Rosalina Rosalina and Mario seem to be on friendly terms with each other since Mario helps Rosalina in Super Mario Galaxy and joins Mario's adventure in Super Mario 3D World. Donkey Kong Mario and Donkey Kong's relationship is mixed up since Mario saves Pauline from Donkey Kong in the series with Mario and Donkey Kong, but also is on his side in some Mario games where Donkey Kong appears, in some Mario and Donkey Kong games, in the end Donkey Kong doesn't feel happy, but however Mario cheers him up. Gallery :For a full list of images, see the resources page. Quotes Canon *"It's-a me, Mario!" - Various games *"Mamma mia!" - Various games *"Let's-a go!" - Various games *"Fantastico!" (Fantastic) - Mario Sports Mix *"Here we go!" - Super Smash Bros. Melee *"Oh yeah! HEEYAAAAAA!" - Super Smash Bros. Brawl *"Here I go!" - Mario Kart 64 *"I'm the best!" - Mario Party 3 *"Imma gonna fly for you!" - Mario Teaches Typing 2 Fanon *"Great Garbling Goombas!"- Super Smash Bros. Collide *"Luigi? Princess? Yoshi? Where are You?"- Gumball and Mario meet Phineas and Ferb and Sonic *"Wanna play microgames Luigi and I made?"- WarioWare for Nintendo 3DS and Windows 8 See also *'Paper Mario' - The paper version of Mario that stars in the Paper Mario Series. *'Mario (Shadows of the Forsaken)' - Mario as he appears in Shadows of the Forsaken. *'Baby Mario' - The baby version of Mario, used mostly in the Yoshi Series. *'Dr. Mario' - Mario as a doctor that appears in the Dr. Mario Series. *'NES Mario' - The NES version of Mario that appeared in the old Super Mario games. *'Blue Mario' - The Mario clone from Mario Tennis 64 }} Category:Characters Category:Mario Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Humans Category:Mascots Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Plumbers Category:Wrecking Crew Characters Category:Males Category:Non-fanon characters Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Family Category:Mario Tennis: Match Point Category:Mario Kart: V² Circuit Category:Super Smash Bros. Emerald Category:Super Smash Bros. Discord Category:Super Mario Battle (Hoola) Category:Nintendo All-Stars Chess Category:Retro Characters